


【陆柴】端水艺术家的先婚后爱

by 工地猛男爱好者F子 (Lovewhileyoucan)



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovewhileyoucan/pseuds/%E5%B7%A5%E5%9C%B0%E7%8C%9B%E7%94%B7%E7%88%B1%E5%A5%BD%E8%80%85F%E5%AD%90
Summary: 哨兵&向导设定青山陆（向）×岩谷翔吾（哨）长谷川慎（哨）×川村壱马（向）吉野北人（向）×藤原树（哨）
Relationships: Aoyama Riku | RIKU/Fujiwara Itsuki, Aoyama Riku | RIKU/Iwaya Shogo, Fujiwara Itsuki/Yoshino Hokuto, Hasegawa Makoto/Kawamura Kazuma, Iwaya Shogo/Yoshino Hokuto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. 楔子（题注）

端水：  
俗话说“一碗水端平”，通常形容人处理事情公正，不偏袒任何一方。同义词有不偏不倚、一视同仁等。  
“端水”为“一碗水端平”的引申义，通常用来形容那些擅长处理人际关系的人，端水技术好的人往往八面玲珑、长袖善舞，和所有人关系都很好。  
万花丛中过，片叶不沾身。  
特别值得注意的是，爱情的骗子，往往也是端水高手。  
艺术家：  
原本是用来形容艺术领域里做出一定成就的优秀人才。后来也用来赞扬把任何行为做到极致以至于达到艺术水平的人。  
端水艺术家：  
擅长“端水”，技术高超，已经达到艺术家的水平。这是对善于端水之人的最高赞誉。

本文涉及两位端水艺术家：  
青山陆（Riku）：长相性感英俊，性格开朗热情。天生高情商，颇有交际手腕，能迅速和人打成一片，充满活力和魅力，是团队中闪闪发光的人物。  
作为男团成员，他明白维持团内良好关系的必要性，也明白“男男Cp”对人气提升的重大作用。但他总是能拿捏好分寸，既能把全员好感度拉满、让粉丝浮想联翩，又不至于真的让队友产生超过普通友谊的猜想，给自己惹上不必要的麻烦。  
青山陆头脑清醒：营业就是营业，营业不是爱情。同事就是同事，同事不是亲友。  
在众多队友中优雅走钢丝，亲密却始终保持不容逾越的微妙距离，充满挑战他却游刃有余。  
真正的端水艺术家。 

岩谷翔吾（Shogo）：比青山陆小三岁。长相可爱讨喜，性格活泼善良。从小进公司开始练舞，生活环境单纯，对公司有着几乎盲从的信任。所以公司要求认真跳舞、团结队友，他照做，让他搞男男cp卖腐营业，他也照做，并且每一次都爱意满满全情投入，甚至真的同性情侣都不一定比他表现更好。当然，在他心中，与队友的卖腐的行为和舞台上跳舞的行为没有本质区别，都是他作为表演者工作的一部分。  
营业营业，都是工具而已，希望队友们也都能明白这一点，镜头关闭就是营业结束，大家还是普通好哥们儿不是吗？  
从另一种意义上，他才是真正的绝情人：毕竟，能打破和所有人的距离界限，和每个人都能亲密交心，只能说明他根本没有心，从未动过情。  
努力在Fans面前营造恋爱的氛围，是他作为表演者的工作自觉。  
队友作何感想他从不关心，反正他内心始终波澜不惊，所以水才能端的四平八稳。可爱的营业笑容下，藏着端水艺术家与生俱来的天赋异禀。

本文就是青山陆和岩谷翔吾两位端水艺术家的巅峰对决，从来八面玲珑的他们遇上彼此真是棋逢对手惺惺相惜。  
可常言道“总在河边走，哪能不湿鞋？”两位端水艺术家被公司绑定后，自然开始了端水技艺交流大会，并很快发现大家属于不同端水流派，以往均衡的营业天平，开始摇摇欲坠。  
以往万花丛中过片叶不沾身的他们，终于沦陷在了对方的套路里，碗也倒了，水也洒了。  
不够优雅，甚至有些狼狈，这爱情可真是来的猝不及防，酸爽极了。


	2. 礼成，让我们祝福这对儿新人

不大的会议室，只有白噪音轰鸣作响。  
青山陆轻轻翻开手中的资料夹，是一份哨兵和向导的签约文件。  
在这个世界里，存在着哨兵和向导两种特殊体质的人，哨兵们有着超强五感和身体素质，往往是人群中的天才和佼佼者。  
但哨兵们也存在致命缺陷，过度发达的五感常常令哨兵们不堪重负，以致精神混乱甚至崩溃。向导就是可以疏解哨兵精神的人，对维持哨兵精神稳定性的作用不言而喻。理论上，向导可以疏导任何哨兵的精神，但匹配度较高的哨兵和向导进行精神疏导往往事半功倍。  
在此基础之上，研究发现，哨兵和向导匹配程度达到50以上，可以进行“精神结合”，结合后的两人能发挥出更强的实力，并且匹配程度越高，结合后实力提升也越快。  
LDH，日本首屈一指的娱乐公司，更是哨兵向导教育培训机构，自推出了“双向导+五哨兵”的经典男团模式后，从未有过的新鲜娱乐体验横扫日本娱乐圈，历经20多年的实践，不断推陈出新，更推广了哨兵&向导匹配指数系统，完美利用高科技综合各种指标，筛选出匹配度高的哨兵和向导组合，这也是青山陆作为一个向导、也是一名歌手，当初拼命也要参加甄选考进来的原因。  
入社时间不算短，更是加入了公司旗下实力最强的“The Rampage”厂牌，此前，同厂牌下的素人向导吉野北人第一次分析就匹配出了87%高分的哨兵，另一位性格低调的向导川村壱马更是惊爆出匹配度98.7%的哨兵，震惊业界。  
实力不逊于他们的青山陆，自然被公司寄予厚望，可惜青山陆的资料被系统分析了好几轮，匹配指数都差强人意。  
青山陆知道，Ldh旗下的哨兵，没有弱者，进入公司前，他曾经想过，无论是和哪位哨兵结合，自己的表现都不会差，也不会辜负和自己签约的哨兵。  
事实上，系统给出的评价也确实这样，厂牌下面一共13位哨兵，排除已经和吉野北人、川村壱马高分匹配的两位哨兵，剩下11位和青山陆的指数，都徘徊在55%~65%之间。  
理论上，只要匹配度达到50，哨兵和向导就具备精神结合的基础，可是作为业界顶尖的LDH，作为LDH的顶尖厂牌The Rampage，作为The Rampage里的顶尖向导青山陆，作为同团珠玉在前的87%、98.7%高匹配度组合，青山陆的匹配结果，总是让人觉得有些遗憾。  
“系统给的匹配指数，只是理论指标……”对面坐着的坂本阵开口说道，“最重要的仍然是向导哨兵本身的实力，你们两个65%的匹配度已经能秒杀绝大部分结合的哨兵和向导了，接下来要注重的，还是通过哨向结合快速提高自身实力。”  
青山陆点点头，坐在对面的阵是个性很大气温柔的哨兵前辈，也是The rampage的队长之一，青山陆和他关系很不错，两人的匹配度是63%，11个哨兵中排名第二。  
“阵说的不错！”坐在阵旁边的Likiya开口补充：“要相信公司的运营方针，相信我们的匹配系统，这份合同，1+1＞2，能最大程度助力你们的事业，当然签约与否全凭自愿……”  
Likiya和阵同样是队长，也是The rampage资历最深的哨兵前辈，青山陆原本最希望搭配的就是他，两人相处的很不错，但匹配度只有57%，11个哨兵中排名中游。  
青山陆的视线重新回到文件夹上，尽管这份精神契约文件青山陆已经差不多能背过了，但此时，他还是轻轻摸着合同的纸张，逐字逐句认真阅读最后一遍。  
《哨兵向导精神结合意向契约书》  
是政府为匹配度在50%以上的哨兵和向导提供的保障性文件，匹配度超过50%的哨兵和向导，在有充分精神结合意向后，签订此契约，随后在政府的监管和指导下尝试精神结合。  
精神结合有三个阶段，初级阶段为向导进入哨兵浅层精神领域并成功进行一次疏导工作，这个阶段难度最低，大部分合格的向导都能在哨兵允许的情况下进入哨兵浅层精神领域进行疏导工作。  
第二的阶段难度陡升，需要向导进入哨兵深层精神领域并成功进行一次疏导工作，深层精神领域的交流牵扯人的核心秘密，遭遇的抵抗的风险极大，需要哨兵和向导两个人充分信任对方，在此期间向导的精神领域也会打开，有一定几率开启结合的第三阶段。  
第三阶段是双方精神领域的融合，一旦双方精神领域合二为一，此后双方都无法再和其他人进行精神结合，也无法接受他人的精神疏导\为他人精神疏导，如果其中一方死亡，另一方往往因为承受不住精神世界的崩塌而自杀身亡。  
“直到死亡将我们分开。”  
青山陆看着契约书上的文字，也难怪有人调侃像结婚申请书，结婚了不合适尚且还有离婚的机会，可哨兵向导一旦完成三个阶段的精神结合，真的就是执子之手，共赴黄泉了。  
青山陆一向是容易热血上头的类型，但在这件事情上，也难免瞻前顾后，修长的手指轻轻拨动着合同的纸页，直到现在，青山陆还是有些迟疑。  
“刷刷刷……”与青山陆相对应的，是旁边刺棱着短发的少年，他飞快翻着合同，终于找到了签字栏，帽衫里的手在桌子上划拉了半天，抓过摆放在签约双方中间的笔，龙飞凤舞签上了自己的名字：  
岩谷翔吾  
“好了！”岩谷翔吾吹了吹新鲜出炉的签字，露出一个开心的笑容。  
还皱着眉头翻合同的青山陆忍不住侧目看过来，心想这也太快了吧。  
对面的坂本阵也忍不住开口：“合同的内容有仔细看过吗？”  
岩谷翔吾挠挠头：“刚刚不是都宣读了吗？”  
作为年长6岁的队长，Likiya忍不住拿出哄孩子的耐心：“那你也要再确认看看啊！”  
岩谷翔吾自然不敢忤逆队长的话，笑嘻嘻道歉之后把签完的合同恭敬的往likiya那边递过去，撒娇的抱怨着：“没关系没关系，反正公司又不会害我！”  
阵和likiya无奈的对视，那公司确实不能害旗下艺人，就算真的害，也不会大声讲出来的。  
Likiya没有收文件夹：“就你自己签完了，Riku的部分呢？”  
岩谷翔吾如梦方醒，急忙把文件夹递给旁边的青山陆：“啊啊，Rikuさん抱歉呀！”  
青山陆大笑着摆摆手，岩谷翔吾已经熟练的把合同翻到签字页，签字笔也不知何时塞进青山陆手里，“Rikuさん，拜托了！”  
好近，不知不觉，岩谷翔吾已经愉快的凑了过来，乖巧的靠在青山陆的肩膀上，星星眼的期待眼神看过来，青山陆心中叹了一口气，握着重如千钧的签字笔，一笔一划签上了自己的名字，鬼使神差，没有用艺名Riku，而是郑重其事写了原名：青山陆。  
“拍一组用在系统存档和sns宣传的物料吧！”坂本阵举着手机，青山陆和岩谷翔吾飞快切换成营业模式，各自提起笑肌，嘴角拉到完美的弧度，眼睛也恰当的挤出笑纹，青山陆长臂舒展，揽住岩谷翔吾的肩膀，岩谷翔吾则把头轻靠在青山陆的脸颊上，两人亲密的举着文件夹贴在一起，一动不动，眼睛都不眨一下，任坂本阵狂拍一阵，看起来始终甜蜜又开心。  
“恭喜两位！”坂本阵确认了照片，收好文件夹，“等注册成功后，具体精神结合的课程会有专门的时间安排，等待通知就好！”  
青山陆点点头，手还搭在旁边岩谷翔吾的肩膀上，重要的日子，作为年长3岁的兄长，是不是该请自己新签约的哨兵弟弟吃个饭什么的？是不是也该顺便邀请Likiyaさん和阵さん呢？可是那样会不会变成两位前辈请客的结局呢？……  
正在青山陆思考完美方案和邀约措辞时，岩谷翔吾已经恭敬的把青山陆的手从自己肩膀上拿下来，顺便拉开了社交距离深鞠一躬：“Rikuさん，以后请您多多关照啦！”  
“我这边才是呢……”青山陆急忙回礼。  
“那……”岩谷翔吾看看周围三位前辈，“没有其他事我就接着回去练舞啦？”  
坂本阵挥了挥手。  
岩谷翔吾露出松了一口气的开心笑容，恭敬背着手，飞快向三位前辈逐一鞠躬，随后一溜烟跑了。  
青山陆微微抬起手想拦下，却迟了一步。  
翔吾从小就觉醒了哨兵的天赋，顺利进入了LDH，人也是活泼开朗的努力家，虽然接触不多，但青山陆对岩谷翔吾的印象不错，但促成他选择岩谷翔吾的最核心原因，还是源于翔吾是目前团队里和自己匹配度里排第一的哨兵，虽然65%的匹配度远远无法和另外两位向导相比，虽然和翔吾3岁的年龄差是无可改变的事实，其他的考量也有很多很多……  
但只有匹配度，是实打实的科学可量化的指标，也是最能保证自己实力提升的依据。  
在当下情况里，翔吾已经是最佳的选择。  
总之，相处起来看看吧。  
反正，只要不完成第三阶段，合同里也都写明了解除契约关系的方式方法，虽然代价也不小，但好在还是有反悔机会的，这也是青山陆敢于冒这个风险的兜底保障。


	3. 我们不一样，不一样。

“好慢啊！”  
岩谷翔吾推开排练室的大门，里面的藤原树和长谷川慎异口同声。  
“你们还没走吗？”岩谷翔吾倒是有些惊讶，今天安排了组合一半的per来练习，但自己去签约花费了不少时间，按理说其他人都该练完回去了。  
“我们在等翔吾さん啊！”长谷川慎露出可爱的酒窝。  
“恭喜签约成功！”藤原树也笑着走过来。  
“唉？”岩谷翔吾脸上一瞬间的空白。  
“？？难道出什么差错了？”藤原树和长谷川慎大惊失色。  
“没有没有……”岩谷翔吾摆摆手，“只是我好像没说要去签约的事啊……”  
“是大树さん那边得到了消息！”长谷川慎扬了扬手机，“翔平已经过去了，久违的Miracles聚会，帮你庆祝一下吧！”  
Miracles是很久之前LDH结成的临时厂牌，包括了当时旗下最有天赋的五位少年哨兵藤原树、佐藤大树、岩谷翔吾、浦川翔平、长谷川慎，那时候正是公司“双向导+五哨兵”模式大行其道的时候，公司数次流传即将在五人基础上选拔出两位向导组成新团体。  
但之后，公司在原有模式上衍生出了根据系统匹配向导哨兵完成精神结合的新模式，miracles就被拆分了，如今四个人加入Rampage，佐藤大树作为尖子生被选拔进了本部，并作为队长组建了全新厂牌Fantastics。  
“我不去了，耽误了一个小时的舞蹈练习，我要补上……”岩谷翔吾走到镜子前，已经开始热身了。  
“喂喂喂……”其他两个人顿时不干了，“这可给你准备的庆祝会唉！”  
“虽说是庆祝会……”岩谷翔吾嘀咕着，“他们两个没有签约向导的人，肯定要联合起来捉弄我……”  
“什么啊……那上次我签约成功的时候，翔吾さん也狠狠捉弄我了啊！”长谷川慎立刻开口反驳，随即被藤原树捅了一下胳膊。  
“我就知道！”岩谷翔吾哼哼笑了，“你就是打定主意要来报复的对不对？”接着上前扯住长谷川慎，三个人很快闹成一团。  
是的，算起来，岩谷翔吾是Miracles里第三个和向导签约的哨兵，藤原树以87%的高匹配度和毫无经验的素人向导吉野北人签约，一度成为公司传说，可随后不久，长谷川慎就测出了和川村壱马98.7%的神级匹配度，震惊业界。  
“不过啊，98.7%的匹配度，到底是什么感受呢？”藤原树看向长谷川慎，眼神中压抑不住的好奇。  
“嗯…就是……”长谷川慎微微仰头，白皙俊秀的脸庞莫名透出一丝红晕，“就是很合拍啊，和kazumaさん在一起，即使他什么都不做，我也会觉得精神放松，无论我在想什么，他好像都能知道，就是很温柔……我也说不上来，反正就是，很好……”  
其他两个人都露出无限神往的表情，毕竟那是匹配度高于90%的神级了。  
“树呢？”岩谷翔吾又转头看向藤原树。  
“就……”藤原树脸上的表情有些迷茫，但很快又恢复到惯常的面瘫深沉脸，“北人他……性格和我比较有反差，而且我们那时候刚认识不久就签约了，总觉得……”  
岩谷翔吾一把拍在藤原树背上：“你够了！别得了便宜还卖乖，那可是和你匹配度87%的向导，而且北人之前完全是素人，都能跟你有这么高的匹配度，足以说明他的天赋！”  
“知道了知道了！”藤原树露出一个腼腆的笑容，“北人他很好的！当然我觉得Rikuさん才是最好的！”  
话题瞬间被反弹回来，岩谷翔吾有些措手不及。  
“是啊！翔吾さん！”长谷川慎不无羡慕的看过去，“那可是Rikuさん呢！Rikuさん和你签约了呢！”  
“我现在终于不用担心你跑过来跟我抢北人了！”藤原树打趣到。  
是的，关于北树签约，当初有个小插曲，北人在做测试的时候，岩谷翔吾正在外地拍戏，虽然和藤原树有87%的匹配度，但吉野北人看着岩谷翔吾的资料，坚持要等翔吾回来测试再做决定。  
就这样等了两个多月，终于等到岩谷翔吾回来做了测试，和吉野北人的匹配度是84%，果然也是极高的匹配度，再一次证明了吉野北人在向导领域的天赋，只是在最后，吉野北人犹豫再三，还是按照系统给出的指标选择了藤原树。  
“是啊，我从没想到Rikuさん会选择我倒是真的……”岩谷翔吾在青梅竹马的小伙伴面前卸下心防，“因为，我和Rikuさん的匹配度也没有特别高，关系也不算特别好……”  
其他两人对视了一眼，藤原树开口劝道：“Rikuさん会选择你，本身就说明认可你的实力啊！”  
岩谷翔吾露出一个势在必得的笑容给自己打气：“所以我要更加努力了！要成为能配的上Rikuさん的哨兵！聚会，你们两个去吧！我要继续练习。”  
其他两人不由分说把岩谷翔吾架了起来往外走：“想跑可没那么容易。”  
三个人推推搡搡的往门外走去，大门打开，迎面撞上青山陆正抬手准备敲门。  
“R…Rikuさん！”三人顿时紧张起来，结结巴巴打招呼。  
青山陆倒是很快调整了惊讶的面部表情，笑着打招呼：“啊，我正想着翔吾差不多练习结束了，想邀请你们一起吃饭，就是不知道你们是不是已经有约了……”  
“我们…我们有…呃……”长谷川慎结结巴巴，而藤原树已经眼疾手快把岩谷翔吾往青山陆的方向一推：“我和慎之后有约了，先走啦！Rikuさん明天见！”  
接着树慎两人飞一般的扔下岩谷翔吾逃窜了。  
岩谷翔吾抬头看着青山陆，有些傻眼，姑且笑了笑卖了个萌。  
“我想着，毕竟是对我们两个来说重要的日子……”青山陆也跟着笑起来，“所以我请你吃饭吧！”  
岩谷翔吾忙不迭点头：“我听Rikuさん的！”


End file.
